Candied Roses
by Flashing The Floods
Summary: Leigh wants Candy's help to smooth things over with Rosalya. It doesn't exactly go as planned. Candy/Rosalya femslash for MellaTheKnightmare.


**Author's Note: Candy/Rosa based in episode six for MellaTheKnightmare. I hope it doesn't disappoint. If it does, just lemme know how I can try to fix it and whatnot o.e'**

Candy shuffled down the hallway, tightly clutching the poem in her hands. The paper crinkled slightly and ink smeared onto her fingertips. She reread the metrical proclamation of ceaseless love and a frown twisted her lips. She couldn't compete with those elegant words. Not that the poem in question had really been written by the boy she was competing with, but she was to pass it off as his creation.

Ah, but Candy wasn't actually competing anyway, was she? No, she was burying herself in defeat. She was helping _him_ boost his chances of earning _her_ forgiveness. Because she might as well help Leigh salvage his relationship with Rosalya, right? Because up until today, Leigh had made Rosalya happy. And that was something Candy sure couldn't do. There was no way she even had a chance with Rosalya.

The snow-haired beauty was on the staircase, sitting on the bottom two steps with her head lowered and vivd amber depths downcast.

"Hey Rosalya," Candy chirped. "This is from Leigh." She held out the poem with a plastic smile.

Rosalya blinked back the tiny beads of moisture in the corners of hers eyes and stood up. Her slim, supple fingers skimmed over Candy's as she took the poem and Candy's skin tingled with delight. If that was what one fleeting, butterfly touch could do, Candy couldn't even imagine how it would feel to actually hold Rosalya's hand. Twin circles of warmth colored her cheeks at the very thought.

Rosalya read the poem with pursed lips and gave Candy a faintly amused smile of doubt. "I know him, he didn't write this. At least not by himself. He had to have help."

For a moment Candy wanted to fib to make Rosa feel better. But she decided better of it. "You're right," she admitted sheepishly. "Lysander wrote it."

"Of course," she mumbled and folded the poem up, tucking it into a pocket on the inside of her vest.

"But Leigh still cares about you," Candy pressed, hating to see the other female so low. "I'm sure he would've written you a poem himself if he had...Well, talent in the poetic department."

"I suppose you're right," Rosalya murmured, looking up a little. "He was thoughtful enough to ask Lysander to write one for me, after all."

"Err, actually Lysander came up with the idea to write one by himself," Candy told her with a twinge of regret.

"...Oh." Rosalya tucked a stray lock of silken snow behind her ear and breathed a weary sigh. Candy didn't know what else she could say to comfort Rosalya so she took her leave. She traveled back to the courtyard.

"What did she think of the poem?" Leigh asked hopefully.

"I think she liked it, but she immediately figured out you didn't write it."

He dejectedly hung his head. "I guess I should've expected that."

"Don't worry," said Candy with what she hoped was confidence. "I'll find another idea."

"You're so nice for helping me out this way." Leigh offered her a touch of a smile.

"No problem." But she supposed it was a problem, because really, how could Leigh deserve Rosalya if he couldn't even show his feelings for her? Though if she were going by that logic, she'd be a hypocrite. She hadn't told a soul about how she felt for Rosalya, let alone express those feelings to the beauty herself. Perhaps she would though. If there was a good time, and a good place.

But now was not the time to be thinking about her own feelings. Now was the time to be thinking of something else to repair the rift between Rosalya and her boyfriend. Now was the time to be thinking about_ their_ feelings.

Candy thoughtfully pressed a finger to her lips and walked off to the gardening club. Flower petals in all hues of the rainbow dappled all around. Their sweet aromas danced with the clean, pungent scents of sage and spearmint. She closed her eyes and breathed in a deep lungful of the fresh, floral-accented air. And the idea hit her, just like that.

"Flowers! Flowers are romantic! A bouquet might be just the thing to charm Rosalya." Smiling slightly, she gathered up daisies, daffodils, roses and lillies. She arranged a subtle, but hopefully captivating ensemble, making sure the reds complimented the whites and the whites synchronized with the yellows. It really did look pretty...But pretty was not Candy's goal, no, Rosalya deserved more than pretty. She deserved exquisite. However, adding more flowers to the mix would likely clutter the display...

It was something else that was missing. "A ribbon?" Candy asked herself aloud. Yes, she realized, that was exactly it. She scampered from the gardening club and nodded to Leigh in the courtyard.

"I've got another idea," she told him. He might've asked what it was, but if he did, she didn't catch it. She was in too much of a hurry. Candy sprinted all the way down to the Dollar Shop and bought a roll of pretty, sparkly ribbon to wrap the bouquet in. The material crinkled as she folded it over the bundled stems. There, that was it. Now it was worthy enough to present to Rosalya.

Candy grinned, pleased with her work. She held it close to her chest and jogged off to the staircase. "Here Rosa, from Leigh!" She thrusted it out.

"Ooh." Rosalya's eyes softened as they rested on the gift. "They're beautiful!" Her lovely hands curved delicately around the bouquet and she dipped her nose down, the very tip of it skimming a rose petal. She inhaled the ambrosial fragrance and rocked back on her heels, amber depths peeking to Candy. A tiny smile pulled at the corners of her lips, almost bashful and just a little goblin-ish. "Will you thank him for me?"

Candy should have said yes. But that beautiful smile, that little dimple and that touch of goblin. That smile was precious and Candy wanted it for herself. "No, I won't," she sighed. "I can't thank Leigh for you, because the flowers aren't from him. They're from me."

"Oh." Rosalya blinked, smile fading.

"And they were supposed to be from him from me, but...You know...Really Rosalya, I actually took my time to make a good combination. And to get the right ribbon to embellish the flowers. And I'm happy I did, because you deserve the best bouquets. You deserve the best everything." Candy laughed, a jittery nervous giggle. She felt like such a dork. Such a cheesy, blushing dork. But it was now or never. "If you'd let me, I'd happily make it my objective to give you that."

Rosalya's lips parted a sliver and her eyes widened. Candy thought she was going to drop the bouquet. But she didn't drop the bouquet. She leaned over and pressed her lips to Candy's cheek. They were as plush as a leaf of lamb's ear.

* * *

"It isn't that I don't care about you. I do care about you, honestly. And I hope that we can remain close friends. But you see, Leigh, I have needs." Rosalya smiled patiently at her ex's bemused expression. "And you can't fulfill those needs, but Candy can."

"C-Candy?" He stared at her in disbelief, searching her face for humor. There wasn't any to be found. Neither was there on Candy's face and the way their fingers were interlocked really seemed to seal the deal. But still, Leigh just couldn't believe it. Rosa was leaving him for a girl!? No, that couldn't be! He could hardly wrap his mind around it. "Rosa, you must be joking...?"

"Joking? Oh no, I'm completely serious!" As if to prove the point, she smashed her lips to Candy's.

Candy's eyes went wide and folly heat filled her face. She kissed her back ardently, starved for Rosalya's flavor; the tang of wild, sun-warmed blackberries. Her first taste and she was instantly addicted to it. She needed more. She deepened the kiss, affectionately caressing Rosalya's cheek as her tongue swept over the snow-haired beauty's lips. Rosalya trilled and heatedly returned the maneuver.

Leigh, for his part was just left standing stupefied as the two swapped saliva and indulged in each other. His mouth gaped open like a bass's on a hook, but he found he was rooted to the spot. It was the strangest thing to see Rosalya cup another woman's breasts and nibble on her lower lip. It was aggravating, naturally, igniting a ripple of envy and ire, because it was _him_ she was supposed to be kissing. It was _him_ she was supposed to be touching.

And yet there was something oddly fascinating and alluring about the scene as well. Candy was as cute as a button, and Rosalya pushed the most delightful little noises out of her. Though the sight of Rosalya herself flushed and sultry was nothing new to him, seeing her like that as she stroked and smooched on another girl was very...Very...Curses, his pants were growing much too tight.

* * *

From that day on, Rosalya and Candy were awesome girlfriends and really happy with each other. Until a month later anyway, when a fucking asteroid crashed right on top of the school and everyone died.

* * *

**Those last lines can be ignored. I was just making fun of myself x3 **

**Anyway, hope you liked, MellaTheKnightmare~!**


End file.
